


Let's Shut Up and Dance

by pneoiece



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Proofread, Soulmate AU, end me, im an idiot, it sucks and its short, ummmmm stan nct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pneoiece/pseuds/pneoiece
Summary: basically its 3am and im a fuckin idiot





	Let's Shut Up and Dance

Imprinted in his mind was a song only he and his soulmate knew. It was their secret; unless his soulmate was a famous singer, their song would remain a secret. That's why, when Taeyong was accepted into SM Entertainment, he vowed to publish their song once he debuted. However, SM didn't think the song fit NCT's current concept, no matter when he presented it. Unless he was able to publish the music on a Soundcloud account, the world would never hear it.

When SM told the boys of NCT 127 that they would be participating in a tribute to Señor Hee Hee, they were ecstatic. They were to meet with Jason Derulo and fellow lablemate Lay to discuss what their song should be.

All da bois were currently sitting in a big circle like preschoolers do. Jason said he was confident with his song idea. "Let's Shut Up and Dance." Jason said, smiling. Taeyong perked up, his eyes meeting Jason's. "I have all the lyrics, and I can compose the music. I just need you guys to help me sing it."

"Let's Shut Up and Dance?" Mark questioned. "Isn't there currently a popular song called that? Would our fans get confused?"

"No, that's Shut Up and Dance, there's a one word difference." Johnny replied, rolling his eyes like Mark should've known that. "It's a close title, but we can make it work."

"Let's... Shut Up and Dance?" Taeyong repeated back, looking confused. "That's the song that's in my head." He whispered to Jaehyun in Korean. "I've been trying to get SM to let me put it on an album." 

Jaehyun's eyes widened and his gaze went from Taeyong to Jason, back to Taeyong, then finally to Jason. "Mr. Derulo-"

He cut Jaehyun off. "Jason. Just call me Jason."

"Jason... I, uh. Taeyong here says that the song in his head is called Let's Shut Up and Dance." Jason's eyes went wide. "Would that happen to be the song in your head as well?"

"Well, yeah." Jason confessed. "My company said I could finally release it, since I've proven to them I can make them money." He gulped. "I... Is he sure that the song is Let's Shut Up and Dance?"

Jaehyun repeated the question to Taeyong, gaining a nod from him. Taeyong sang a bit of it, and Jason felt his heart skip a beat while butterflies yeeted themselves around his stomach. It was the same song. He started to sweat and became lightheaded, so he excused himself and left the room in a hurry.

Taeyong followed after him, grabbing his wrist when he finally caught up. "I'm sorry." Is all Taeyong said, frowning slightly.

Jason shook his head. "Don't be." He smiled nervously. "I just... I wasn't expecting this. I spent my entire life thinking of ways I could publish this song, and before I can even release it I found my soulmate."

Taeyong could understand what Jason was saying, but he had to take a minute to construct a response. English is a bullshit language and forming sentences in foreign languages sucks. "I'm happy it's you."

"I'm happy it's you too." Jason looked down for a second, then gazed deeply into Taeyong's eyes. "May I kiss you?" Taeyong nods, and Jason leans in. Their lips connect, and at that moment, the heavens opened up and everything was right in the world. Blah blah blah, yaddah yaddah yaddah.

Then they had crazy jackhammer sex right in the hall. The end. xx

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
